<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aviation Accident Report - Deleted Not-Scene by FreyaOdin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978868">Aviation Accident Report - Deleted Not-Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin'>FreyaOdin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Come Fly With Me Outtakes [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentatonix, Superfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplane Crashes, Airplanes, Aviation, Gen, Pilots, report</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I don't write enough reports for my day job, here's the fictional executive summary of a fictional NTSB report for the fictional accident in my fictional fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141053/chapters/55379002">Come Fly With Me</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Come Fly With Me Outtakes [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aviation Accident Report - Deleted Not-Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the accident reports for US Airways 1549 (Sully's Miracle on the Hudson), but as it added nothing to the plot and is a slog to read through, it didn't make it into the fic. It does clarify why a few things happened, for those of you invested enough to want to know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aviation Accident Report</span><br/>
<span>American Airlines Flight 6226<br/>
</span>
  <span>National Transportation Safety Board</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Executive Summary</b>
</p><p><span>On June 19, 2019, about 2137 Central Daylight Time, American Airlines Flight 2662, a Boeing 787-9, N838AA, experienced a crack and subsequent blow out of the left windshield during normal cruising flight at 36,000 feet, resulting in rapid depressurization. The detached windshield entered the left GEnx-1B engine, leading to near total destruction of the engine and loss of thrust. The flight was en route from Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France, to Los Angeles International Airport, Los Angeles, California, and had been in flight for approximately eight hours and twenty minutes before the in-flight event occurred over Tulsa, Oklahoma, and was subsequently landed by the flight crew at Dallas Fort Worth International Airport, Texas. Of the 282 passengers and 13 crew, one crewmember received fatal injuries, three crewmembers and four passengers received serious injuries, and four crewmembers and 41 passengers received minor injuries. The scheduled international passenger flight was operating under the provisions of 14 </span><em><span>Code of</span></em> <em><span>Federal Regulations</span></em><span> Part 121 on an instrument flight rules flight plan. Instrument meteorological conditions prevailed at the time of the accident.</span></p><p>
  <span>The National Transportation Safety Board determines that the probable cause of this accident was the improper installation of the anti-icing system within the leftmost windscreen after repair which resulted in rapid depressurization at cruising altitude. Contributing to fatal and serious crew injuries was (1) metal fatigue allowing the buckle of the pilot’s safety harness to twist, resulting in the death of the captain; and (2) an insecure storage bin fastener behind the co-pilot’s seat, resulting in the incapacitation of the relief first officer. Contributing to passenger and cabin crew injury was (1) the number of passengers who were not wearing seatbelts at the time of depressurization; (2) passenger inattention to before-flight safety protocols; and (3) the wind conditions at the time of landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contributing to the survivability of the in-flight event and subsequent emergency landing was: (1) the decision-making of the remaining flight crewmember and his task management during the accident sequence; (2) the assistance of the flight crew of Japan Airlines Flight 12 in relaying communication between the incident flight and air traffic control; (3) the assistance provided by air traffic control in ensuring the flight crew member had adequate support and information; (4) the performance of the cabin crewmembers in ensuring injured passengers and crew members received the best available assistance; and (5) the immediate and appropriate response of emergency services on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a result of this investigation, the NTSB makes safety recommendations to the FAA, </span>
  <span>Boeing, and American Airlines relating to the following: windshield installation instruction design, maintenance and repair oversight, pilot safety harness strength tests, emergency and abnormal checklist design, single pilot emergency situation training, pre-flight safety demonstration design, and portable radio communication options.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A full NTSB accident report for an incident like this is often over 200 pages and includes things like the pilots’ flying histories, everything they did in the 72-hours before the flight, a history of the plane and any maintenance done on it, a transcript of the cockpit voice recording, a play-by-play of the flight data recorder, exact meteorological conditions in all areas of interest, diagrams of the window, cockpit, and engine damage, locations, descriptions, and causes of all injuries sustained, and all sorts of other fun stuff. </p><p>Scott's injuries meet the technical definition of 'serious' for the purpose of transportation accidents (fracture of a bone that is not a simple fracture of a finger, toe, or nose), and thus he's the third seriously injured crewmember in the report, along with Jeff the pilot and Mary the flight attendant. Roger is obviously the fatal injury.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>